


Purifying

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Multi, Phan - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Sexual Abuse, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ellie Thomson is in a bad place. She moved away from her home and friends in Blue Hill; leaving the only thing she has known behind to go live with her boyfriend, Sebastian, in London. She thought that this was going to be an amazing experience. Well, she was wrong.Can these two British angels save this girl? Or will her demon catch her?





	Purifying

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a VERY heavy book! And by heavy, I mean that it'll deal with a lot of very triggering themes; more than my usual stuff. It will deal with self harm, mental disorders, stalking, and quite possibly a very graphic rape scene.
> 
> In this story, it will also be focused around a three-way relationship between Dan, Phil, and Ellie. I know that polyamory is a very controversial topic in society, so I just thought that I would warn you about that as well.
> 
> Please note that polyamory and polygamy are NOT the same thing.
> 
> Polygamy: the practice or custom of having more than one wife or husband at the same time (very common among Mormons and such)
> 
> Polyamory: the philosophy or state of being in love or romantically involved with more than one person at the same time
> 
> If you have problems with this sort of thing, please do not read this story. Anyways, if you are okay with everything that I have stated above, please continue reading. I hope you enjoy my story.

The door let out a soft groan as it was opened, his heavy footsteps echoing throughout the apartment. A huge wave of nausea crashed into me like a train as I looked up at him; his dark amber eyes were cold and hard, anger swirling in their depths. I messed up. Again.

"Why the hell didn't you come meet me at the mall?!" Sebastian yelled at me, slamming the door shut hard enough that another crack formed in the wood. The loud crack startled me, making me jump. I slowly stood up and took a step back as he advanced towards me.

"Y-you said that I didn't h-have to..." I stammered softly, a soft tremor starting to go through my body. Tears stung at the back of my eyes as he stomped over to me, his big hands tightly gripping onto my shoulders.

"Don't fucking talk back to me!" He shouted in my face as he threw me down onto the ground. I slammed my shoulder against the coffee table as I fell, letting out a cry of pain. I could see the sinister smile plastered on his face as he towered above me. "You're so goddamn stupid! I wouldn't have to do this if you would learn by now." Sebastian growled, his foot pressing down against my stomach. My eyes widened as I wheezed out a cough, my hands clawing at his ankle to try and pry his foot from my sternum.

His foot dug into my rib cage, so much so that I could feel the bones starting to bend. "P-please stop!" I whimpered out, my fingers feebly trying to alleviate the pressure on my chest. Sebastian smirked down at me, lifting his foot off my chest briefly before slamming it back down. Another wheeze left my lips as I felt some of my ribs snap, my tears falling freely now. He pulled his foot away again and I braced myself, thinking he wasn't done yet.

To my surprise, Sebastian walked away from me and into the kitchen, leaving me there on the floor. I laid there on the ground, tears cascading down my face as I coughed and wheezed. I closed my eyes, a quiet whimper leaving my lips as I heard him walk back into our living room. He straddled my waist, making sure to press his knees against my sides as he wrapped his hand around my throat. I didn't want to see the look on his face so I kept my eyes closed. That is, until I felt something sharp and cold press against my stomach. A knife. Oh my god, he's going to kill me. "P-please, Sebastian n-no... I love y-you, please..." I cried out softly as he pressed the knife against my stomach harder.

"I know you love me. I only do this because you never learn." He said as he tugged on the neckline of my shirt, ripping it.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll learn, I promise! Just p-please don't kill me." I whimpered as he ran the tip of the knife along my stomach.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to... Have a little fun." Sebastian said, smirking down at me as he started undoing my jeans.

"No! N-no, please! Stop, Sebastian!" I shouted, using all the strength I could muster to push at his shoulders. He pulled his hand back, cracking me across the face. My head smacked against the wooden floor, my vision going black for a few moments. I felt his cold, rough hands return to the waist band of my jeans, and part of me just wanted to give up.

I went limp underneath him, my body and mind too tired to try and fight anymore. He could sense that I had given up and relaxed a little bit, still fumbling with the button on my jeans. "That's right, you fucking bitch. You know you deserve this." Sebastian muttered. I don't know why that set me off, but it did.

With strength I didn't know I had left, I lifted up my knee, landing it right into his crotch. He let out a loud groan of pain, all movements frozen as he rolled over onto his side. I scrambled up from the floor, my head spinning as I ran towards the front door. I blindly reached out and grabbed a jacket from one of the hooks beside the door, the blood pounding in my ears making it almost impossible for me to hear whatever Sebastian was yelling. I flung open the door and ran out onto the balcony, looking out into the apartment complex's parking lot. It was almost four in the morning, so there weren't many people walking around.

I looked back, seeing Sebastian still laying on the floor, and I felt my heart pang. Part of me wanted to go back in the apartment, but the rational part of me knew that if I did, I most likely would never come back out again. So I turned my back on him, shrugging on the black hoodie that I had grabbed and descended down the stairs. 

I walked out of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk; the adrenaline that I had felt now fading and leaving me to feel every prickle of pain. My chest felt like it was on fire, as did my shoulder, and I am pretty sure that I have a concussion. Still, I continued walking until the sun came up and I found myself in front of this pretty stone building. I leaned against the wall, my breath coming out in short, shallow bursts. I knew I was falling before my brain could register it and I passed out on the ground.


End file.
